FFVII Pirate Style!
by evenstarfictionfan
Summary: Yes title sucks. Obviously AU... Lets see what happens when we put the FFVII Characters on the high seas. This Story can either be TsengElena or RenoElena. Will have mild Cloti and Zarith later on. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi all. I wanted to try an AU. So basically this sorta gonna be Turks meet pirates theme. I always wanted to see the Turks turned pirates. If you don't like it I'll remove this story if I get people who tell me so. This story will either be a Reno and Elena or Tseng and Elena depending on reviewer's votes. Oh yeah, carrietheninja can I please borrow Ellie from TCE? I will do my best to keep her in character.

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy or the company that owns them, namely Square.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A young blonde woman who looked to be about eighteen stood on the deck of The _Waterwolf_. Elena sighed as she felt the sea breeze flow through her almost shoulder length hair. Her dark brown eyes scanned the horizon. Her eyes were met by nothing but the ocean. Elena sighed, she didn't know why but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Elena felt a tug on her sleeve; she looked down to see the cabin boy and ships messenger Callam. Elena's face softened in to a smile as she saw his strait blond hair, just long enough to tie into a low ponytail, and wide innocent blue eyes. Callam was bout five and had been found by Elena wondering one of the many ports they had visited.

Elena had rescued him from being chased by a pair of thugs he had stolen from. It turned out that Callam was orphaned, forcing him to fend for himself, meaning to steal. After that Elena had felt an odd sense of attachment to the small boy and readily protected him from the rough crew. Though Elena was petite in build she, knew where to hit a person in order to cause excruciating pain, besides the groin and stomach, Elena knew that spots under the armpits and behind the knees was extremely sensitive.

Elena leaned down and looked the cute boy in the eyes "What is it Callam". Callam gave Elena a sweet smile "Cap'tn wants to know if we need to stock up on anythings" he said. Elena shook her head "Please tell the Captain that we don't need any supplies". Callam nodded and ran of to deliver the message. Smiling Elena watched Callam scamper away to deliver the message.

The smile turned into a frown as she once again scanned the empty horizon, unable to shake her uneasy feeling. Elena shook her head and returned to the cabin area.

-------

It was now dusk and the star were beginning to shine. Elena lay on her back on the deck and watch as the stars got clearer; Elena smiled as Callam dropped down beside her resting on his stomach with his hands under his chin. Elena subconsciously fingered a gold circular pendent on a gold chain. The pendent was inscribed with odd symbols. Elena tucked the necklace under her shirt. They remained there surrounded by a comfortable silence.

**BOOM!!!**

The sound and vibration cannon fire resonated throughout the ship. "Shit!" Elena blurted as she jumped to her feet. She then looked guiltily at the small boy standing beside her. However he seemed not to have herd as he was clutching tightly to Elena's leg, eyes wide in shock.

Elena swept Callam up onto her arms as she quickly but cautiously made her way to the sound of fighting. Elena put the boy down and drew a pistols as the drew near to the sounds of fighting.

Elena soon saw another ship floating alongside the name on the side simply read 'Shin-Ra Turks'. The crew of Elena's vessel contained at _least_ two dozen men, Elena was surprised to see half of them unconscious. What surprised Elena the most was that there only five people fighting. Their captain had remained on their on vessel, merely looking at the raging chaos.

Elena blushed, the captain was extremely handsome. He appeared to be of Wutain (sp?) heritage. He had pale skin and long black hair. His eyes were so dark they could be mistaken as black, he looked to be about twenty-two twenty-three years old. Elena quickly turned her attention to the opposition's crew.

One of the tallest ones was completely bald. He tanned and was of muscular build and wore sunglasses making it impossible to determine his eye colour. His facial expression seemed to be frozen on stoic and expressionless as he mercilessly pummelled the crew. The other tall one was lanky and had messy red hair, which was spiky at the front but was tied into a low pony tail. He had piercing Mako blue eyes, which seemed to dance with mischief as he zapped her fellow crew with an EMR. The red head looked to be twenty or twenty-one, while the bald man looked to be the same age as the his Captain.

The other three looked younger than the redhead and bald man. The youngest seemed to be about fifteen, while the oldest about seventeen or eighteen. They seemed to be related as the all were pale and had silver hair of varying lengths, and cat green eyes. Elena assumed that they were brothers.

The youngest one seemed to be in charge as Elena saw him telling his 'brothers' what to do. He had neck length hair, which continuously fell into his eyes, as gracefully wielded a double bladed katana. The teen's hair didn't seem to bother him though as he cut through the crew as if they were water.

The middle brother had the longest hair which fell a little past his shoulders. He wielded an impressive looking gun which looked to have ended many love as Elena looked around at the bodies. She had to admit that his aim was yet to be unrivalled by anyone she had seen.

The oldest had his silver hair cut short. He had an odd looking weapon which seemed to generate electricity (I have no idea how to describe Loz's weapon). He was built bulkier than his two slimmer 'brothers'.

Elena shook herself from her dazed state. Elena had never liked killing despite working for naval ships as well as merchant ships. Making sure that Callam was behind her, Elena shot at the redhead, his shout of annoyance and pain told her she had hit him. Elena was surprised as he kept fighting despite getting shot in the knee.

Annoyed Elena changed targets to the bald man, who to Elena's shock merely grunted when she shot him in the shoulder. Getting really annoyed Elena shot the short silver haired brother in the arm. To Elena's extreme surprise he seemed ready to cry. This was by far the oddest crew Elena had crossed paths with.

Elena's eye's narrowed in determination. She heard taunts coming from the redhead deciding to focus on him. As shots from Elena's gun wrung out the air was filled with very rude but creative curses from the lanky man. Elena frowned as something tugged at her memories; the Wutain, redhead and bald man looked vaguely familiar.

-------

_Flash back_

_Thirteen year old Elena watched as her older sister Gun came home with her friends. Gun introduced a Wutain boy in his late teens as Tseng, a red haired boy a couple of years younger as Reno, and a bald boy also in his late teens as Rude. Gun looked smug as she said "They work at sea for Governor Shinra and his son Rufus for their merchant business "her older sister had said proudly. Gun had also claimed that she was going to follow them. After long arguments with their parents they finally let Gun go with them._

_They hadn't heard from her since._

_End Flash back_

_------_

Elena whirled around to see the captain whom she thought was Tseng. She suddenly felt calloused fingers at the pressure point behind her neck. She felt her gun drop fro her hand, Elena slowly collapsed on Callam whom tried to shield bodily. Elena saw the world go black as she fell in unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N Many more characters will be brought into this story, but I wanted the opportunity to bring the remnants into this story. So what do you think? Like I said if enough people don't like it I'll delete it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well here is obviously the next chapter. Thanks to carrietheninja who's letting me borrow Ellie. To find out more on Ellie read her story The College Experience (TCE), it's a realllllllyyy good Bleach story. Sorry about the wait, I've been looking for a better job and I've been reading other fics.

**Votes so far:**

Relena-1

Tslena-1

If anyone forgets to vote (one vote per person) feel free to PM me. Voting ends 31st December 2007.

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything that belongs to Squre-Soft/Enix before, and I still don't. Nor do I own Ellie; she is the creation of carrietheninja's brilliant brain cells.

* * *

**Chapter ****2**

Elena groaned as she opened her eyes. She shot up as the memories of the previous day returned. Elena looked around and took in her surroundings, which were a cell like compound, she guessed that she was locked in the brig. She also noticed a sad looking Callam watching her. Elena frowned "Hey, Cal what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"… Sniff… I couldn't… sniff… protect you from the meanie men" he whimpered between sniffs. Elena smiled sweetly at the cute boy "Cal, you were against six full grown me. I'm sure that you fought them the best you could".

Callam visibly brightened as her words cheered him up. Callam proudly puffed up his chest "I bit the nasty cry-baby silver haired man, and kicked the redhead meanie in the nuts" Callam said proudly, frowning Callam continued "I don't like the redhead-meanie, he called me 'brat' and 'twerp'. Meanie" the five year old sulked.

Elena couldn't help but smile in amusement, Callam was not only one of the cutest kids she had come across, but also had sweet personality (to those he liked anyway). Before any more could be said, they heard a door close by open, and heard footsteps drawing nearer.

The footsteps stopped outside the cell. They looked up to see a young woman. She looked to be about eighteen, she had dark blonde hair and azure coloured eyes, she was a few inches taller than Elena. She gave them a friendly smile, which didn't quiet reach her eyes "Hi my name is Ellie". Elena had a feeling that Ellie didn't like to let anyone in close. Ellie contined "Come on, Captain Tseng and the others wanted to see you up on deck" she said as she unlocked the brig door.

Elena and Callam followed her, as she led them to the deck. Elena looked around at her surroundings. The ship didn't seem to be overly large, in fact it seemed quite small compared to the _Waterwolf,_ being about two thirds the size (A/N Imagine that the _Waterwolf _is… er was the size of the Black Pearl. For those who haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean, go watch it! It Rocks!). The ship looked to be built for speed and stealth, rather than all out offence. The ship was surprisingly clean, with all the equipment in the correct place, and the deck floor clean.

The crew seemed to be cleaning their weapons. Now that Elena was closer she could see that the weapon of the shortest silver haired brother resembled an odd looking gauntlet (A/N Thanks to Freedom Rionach who gave me the description). They all looked up when they noticed the two girls and kid enter the deck.

Aware of their scrutiny Elena said sarcastically "Would you like me to turn around?" Causing the redhead to raise his eye brow, and the three brothers to go back to cleaning their weapons, though the one with the gauntlet pouted at her before doing so. The captain and the bald man remained expressionless.

The heavily bandaged redhead smirked "Well, if it's not the Brat". Callam glared at him "Shut up you… you… Stupid Idiotic Fish Faced Ignoramus" he squeaked. The small boy then ran up and quickly kicked Reno in the left shin, before scampering away. The girls were now having trouble concealing their giggles. The trio of silver haired brothers were smirking, while the bald man seemed to twitch slightly. Even the captain seemed to have a smile tugging at his lips.

The redheads smirk turned in to a scowl "Why you fucking little…." Elena quickly stepped in front of the boy. "Enough Reno" the Captain said with a glare. Still scowling Reno subsided into silence, glaring at Callam.

The Captain turned his attention to Elena, he bowed slightly "I am Captain Tseng, the redhead as you may have heard is Reno, Rude is there" he said pointing towards the bald man, before continuing "Kadaj is the one with a double bladed Katana, Yazoo has his gun named the Velvet Nightmare, and Loz is the one you shot, his weapon is called Duel Hound, and you already met Ellie" he finished nodding at Ellie.

Elena glared at them as she asked "Where is Gun? Who are you exactly and what do you want?" Elena suddenly heard a click and felt a pistol under her throat and chin. She found herself staring into Tseng's dark eyes "How do you know Gun?"

Elena snarled "She's my sister, now where is she, you bastards". Elena and Gun had very close. Tseng raised an eyebrow, he was secretly impressed by Elena's courage, he had seen the way she had stepped between Reno and the boy, with no hesitation.

"Elena" Tseng said softly, as he removed the gun from under her throat. Tseng was deep in thought _"So this is why she looks familiar. She is Gun's sister. She does know the misfortune that has befallen Gun…_ _This is not good, they were close_".

Tseng looked at Reno and Rude. Tseng sighed, before saying softly "… She's dead Elena. Gun is dead. She was killed recently during a raid".

* * *

A/N Sorry that it's so short, but I have writers block. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay, I suck at making up names so I'm going to use actual places, from FFVII. They wont anything like the places in the game or movie, remember AU Sorry for the slow update. Thanks to; renoismydrug, Lullaby18, KingdomHeartsPrincess, Aloha.Laney, WhiteLight REBIRTH, Freedom Rionach, carrietheninja, Vampyric Ninja, pangpond, and princessjack for reviewing.

Reno and Tseng magically appears holding Evenstarfictionfan's muse at gun (and EMR) point.

Reno: "Yo, look you stupid muse, give the authoress some inspiration, so I can get with Elena".

Evenstarfictionfan's muse: Blinks. "My name is Bob"

Reno and Tseng: (Sweatdrop)

Tseng: Raises an eyebrow. "I believe that the votes are tied, so I may get Elena".

Reno: Scowls

Reno: Rounds on Authoress. "You named your muse Bob?! What kind of name s that?"

Evenstarfictionfan: "I didn't name him Bob. If I had it my way either Legolas, Sephiroth or Sesshomaru would be my muse".

Reno: Snarls "So you want either a pansy elf, a crazy sadistic former general, or a cold dog demon to be your muse?"

Evenstarfictionfan: "Hey, Legolas would inspire me, and the other two would hound and threaten my butt till I updated"

Reno: "You're just lazy"

Evenstarfictionfan: "That's rich, coming from you"

Tseng: Sighs, "Please read review and vote if you haven't done so"

(Arguing continues)

"_Thoughts"_

**Votes so far:**

Relena- 4

Tslena- 4

Obviously the voting date needs to be extended; I'll tell you when it closes on a later chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that is contracted to Squre-Soft/Enix. The wonderful Ellie belongs to carrietheninja. Callum is mine though, cute little Callum.

* * *

**Chapter ****3**

Elena felt the air leave her lungs in a whoosh. Her mouth formed soundless gibberish. Gun her older sister dead… Dead. Elena finally regained control of her vocal cords, or partially any way. "What… happened?... How… it… happen?" Elena managed to choke out.

Tseng nodded to a surprisingly grim looking Reno, "We don't know… Yet. We were at Port in Midgar, it was late, about 11:50 at night. Gun was guarding the boat. We don't know what happened, all we know is that we left to deliver the merchandise to Rufus, and when we came back she was dead" Reno said.

Tseng spoke "They weren't after money or goods as nothing was missing. Whoever did it left a message, it was 'I got you.' It was sealed with picture depicting a sky blue dragon which seemed to be flying. Does this mean anything to you Elena?" Tseng was testing Elena, few knew the meaning of the insignia.

Elena turned so white Tseng though she was going to faint. "Damn him! Damn the Bastard" Elena swore. Tseng raised an eyebrow, _"I think it is safe to bet she knows who is responsible for her sisters death"_ he thought.

Elena looked blank, "They call themselves The Sky Dragons. They believe that they will soar to new heights". Tseng frowned thoughtfully, The Sky Dragons, or the Dragons, or SD's for short, were a group of questionably sane, thieves and cut-throats, who were determined to make the world a 'better place'. Even though that meant eliminating the those they deemed unworthy of living in the world.

Tseng had a feeling that, Elena knew more then she was telling. Elena had cursed one person, not the group. There was also the fact that Elena knew the personal insignia of the group, that itself was a surprise, few knew what the sign represented. This was personal to Elena.

Rufus, Tseng and his fellow Turks, knew what the sign was. The first class Soldiers also knew the meaning of the sign. Tseng looked at the three young silver haired men, who were training to be Soldiers. He suspected that they knew what the symbol represented, as they seemed to know a lot of things they shouldn't.

Making a decision, Tseng Turned to Elena, "As you may have realised, we have an empty position within our ranks would you like to join us?" Tseng asked smoothly, already knowing the answer.

Elena hesitated, she knew that the best chance she had of ever getting justice for sister was if she joined Tseng and his crew. She down looked into Callums' blue-grey eyes, she would never leave the kid. Elena looked Tseng squarely in the eyes "I will only join if Callum stays" she said.

Tseng sighed. "Okay. I was going to have you bunk with Elethea, but I don't think that she would appreciate bunking with a kid". "Elethea?" asked Elena as she and Callum looked blank. Reno smirked, Rude was well Rude, and Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo looked bored. Ellie glared daggers at her captain.

Tseng could feel the beginnings of a headache, "Ellie. Elethea prefers to be called Ellie". Comprehension dawned on the two new crew's faces. Tseng ignored the death glare he was still receiving from the azure eyed blonde.

Elena shrugged "Me and Callum can bunk together". Ellie looked relieved, before her face quickly became blank. She had nothing against the Callum, she just knew that kids had knack for asking awkward question, which she probably wouldn't know how to answer.

Elena frowned as she asked, "What are we going to do about the Sky Dragons? They're dangerous, they need to be stopped. I…… heard that they were responsible for the sacrilege of Kyōjin (A/N Yes I have resorted to stealing a Japanese word I have no idea the meaning of, it should be okay though, that every God known and unknown for whoever created wikipedia)".

This caused Tseng, Reno and Rude to look at the blonde speculatively; they wondered how she knew of the infamous gang's involvement with formerly prosperous but peaceful town's demise to nothing but rubble and ruins. They had all noticed the pause during Elena's statement.

Behind his sunglasses Rude was regarding his new comrade with interest. For some one who wasn't within Rufus' inner circle, she was well informed of the SD's activities………. to well informed.

Tseng kept his face blank, his thoughts however raced. _"So she __does__ know more than she is telling us. I wonder how she knew of the Dragons involvement, almost everyone thinks that it was terrorists, even the thieves and pirates Underground think that, Rufus made sure of it. Only a select few were told of the suspicions of the Sky Dragons involvement. Gun wasn't even told of Rufus's suspicions till about two weeks before she died, so there's no way she could have told Elena."_ he thought. Even the rest of the crew didn't know that the Sky Dragons were suspected to be involved in the Kyōjin incident.

Reno seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Tseng as his Mako blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at Gun's little sister. Reno wondered how she knew so much about the Sky Dragons. The gang were famous for keeping information of its heritage and gang itself secret. Reno knew that Gun wouldn't have and hadn't told Elena anything that she learned from Rufus, what was learned by Rufus' inner circle, stayed in Rufus' inner circle.

Very few people knew of the gangs insignia, in fact Reno could count with one hand how many people knew of the gang's insignia to his knowledge, not including the gang itself offcourse. Of the few people who knew of the gangs stamp, one (Gun) was know dead, leaving only Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude and General Sephiroth. Now it seemed that Elena knew of the existence of the gang's symbol.

Tseng look sharply at Elena, "How did you come to the conclusion that the Dragons were involved in the Kyōjin incident? Also how do you know what the SD's insignia looks like? Very few know what the SD's symbol is, so how do you know all this Elena?" Tseng asked in a dangerously smooth voice.

If possible Elena paled more. Elena swallowed, she was in trouble now.

* * *

A/N Once again apologies about the slow update. No Sephiroth is not the bad guy in this story, I read that he was a good guy before he went nuts after finding out that Jenova was his mother, (Who blames him for that? I mean common that thing was creepy), and incase you didn't notice I quite like Seph. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry about the long absence, anyway this chapter and maybe the next one will be mostly flash backs. We find out how Elena knew about the Sky Dragons.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Votes so far:**

Relena- 5

Tslena- 5

Obviously the voting date needs to be extended; I'll tell you when it closes on a later chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that is contracted to Squre-Soft/Enix. The wonderful Ellie belongs to carrietheninja. I'm merely kidnap… err borrowing the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'_Me and my big mouth'_ Elena thought. Elena furiously began trying to think of a believable lie.

Reno however had other plans, "Don't think you can lie to us, we're the _Turks,_ yo" he said smirking. Elena glared at the redhead, before catching sight of Tseng, whose face was a blank mask. Elena gulped silently, and wisely decided to follow her instincts and tell the truth.

Elena sighed. "Make yourselves comfortable we might be here for a while" the petite teenager said, resigned. "Do you remember the plague?" Tseng nodded grimly, remembering the disease that had killed thousands. Judging by the look of the other members on the ship, they remembered as well. Elena continued grimly "Anyway…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Flashback__ (eight years)_

It was the year that the plague had swept through The Planet, wiping out many of The Planets inhabitants, human and animal a like. A small blonde eight year old girl wept by the bodies of her dead parents. Another girl who looked about two years older approached the sobbing girl. Looking at the two, passers-by could tell they were sisters, due to the similarity in appearance.

"Get up Elena. No matter how much we want it crying won't bring them back" Gun said sternly. While most would thing that she was being hash, Gun was being realistic. The facts were; both their parents were dead. They were alone in the world with no relatives to help them. They had to fend for themselves. Elena's sobs echoed through the air.

"Come on Elena. I've heard about a group that helps kids in our situation. They're in Midgar." Gun said consolingly. "Re-Really" eight year old Elena asked. Gun nodded solemnly, she may only be ten, but Elena was her baby sister, and Gun would protect her at all costs. "I heard that they are the fierce guardians of the sky; they are called the sky dragons" Elena's eyes widened in awe and fascination, at her older sisters words. The Sky Dragons.

After taking one last look at their parents' bodies, Gun and Elena packed for the trip. They took everything from gil to food, blankets to jewellery, as realised that they would need money to get to their destination. The house was now emptier as the girls had taken anything that could be useful.

Gun looked at the place they had called home knowing that they would never see it again. With that the sisters left Costa del Sol leaving their tainted happy past for what they thought would be a better future. Both got on the next bus to Midgar.

When they reached Midgar, they had been at a loss at what to do. Neither of them knew where to start looking for the revered Sky Dragons. After hiding their packs, the girls started to look and ask about the elusive group. As the sun started to go down, both girls were exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically.

Surprisingly neither had started quarrelling, like they would have if their parents been alive. Elena realised that Gun was the only person she had to depend on, while Gun was very protective of her only family left. Both girls had been close even before the plague, now with the death of their loving parents they were determined to stay together.

Sighing Gun decided to call it a night "Alright Laney, let's find a place to stay for the night, it's gonna get dark soon. We'll find the Dragons tomorrow" Gun said, they girls had decided to take a break, so they had stopped at a public park. Elena nodded she was ready to drop, but refused to complain. If Gun could take it than she could to, Elena refused to make her sisters' job harder by complaining.

They were about to leave when, when a boy in his early teens approached them. The boy was dressed in a very smart and expensive suit. He was tanned and looked like he spent a lot of time in the sun. The boys' grey eyes had a hint of blue in them; his hair which was midnight blue was tied in a low ponytail which was a few inches above his waist. He was frowning slightly, and looked concerned. "Why are you children out here alone? Where are your parents? They'll be worried about you." he said concerned.

Despite his brotherly demeanour, Gun ironically wasn't about to trust a stranger. "Yeah, our parent's dropped us of here to play. They told us to get home before dark, so we have to go" Gun lied, as she looked at the man suspiciously. Elena catching on nodded solemnly "They told us we had to come straight home, and not talk to strangers" she added innocently.

The teenager smiled inwardly, he knew that they were lying. He had seen them wandering around Midgar ever since they had gotten of the bus. They had caught his attention with their over stuffed backpacks. He was impressed that they had hidden them in a place no one would look. His instincts were right; these kids had lost their parents to the plague. The Sky Dragons were always on the lookout for new recruits.

The Dragons always sent out young people to public places such as bus stops, and train stations to find new orphans. They were known as scouts. The Dragons were smart as they sent out those who had a friendly and comforting air to them, so that the children would trust them more easily. To the Dragons, getting the trust of the orphans was important, as it would eventually cement their loyalty to the gang.

The scouts were also fairly young. This was to make the sure that children didn't feel intimidated, yet they were also able to feel comforted by the presence of someone who was older. The small age difference was meant to relax the children, making them feel that they were safer, as they were in the company of someone who was older and wiser.

The teenager whose name was Connor was happy. Not only did he have possible new recruits, but they were obviously intelligent. They would make excellent additions to the Dragons in the future. All Connor had to do know was get the children to follow him willingly, as kidnapping them would definitely not get loyalty from them. Connor knew that all these girls needed was an incentive to follow him, he had heard them discussing the Dragons.

The boy nodded, "Oh, that's good. Be careful, you know that the plague is killing a lot of people. If you know anyone who has lost their parents to the plague, tell them to find the Sky Dragons, they always help kids in need." Connor said as he watched the girls carefully.

Gun and Elena looked at each other. Gun eyed the boy and said cautiously "If we _did _anyone in that situation how could they find the Sky Dragons". Connor's smiled softly at them "I know how to contact them, and I'm normally around this park at this time, my name is Connor by the way" he said.

It was true, the case of a children arriving just before dark in Midgar was slim to none, but the Dragons always had someone at the places just in case anyway. Each of the scouts had also been "given" as public place to watch. It just so happened that the two girls he had been watching had chosen to rest at his designated park.

His inward smile now practically a beam, Connor knew that the almost had the trust of the girls, they didn't have many other choices anyway. Gun and Elena froze. Gun didn't know what to do next. Here was someone who said that they knew where to find what they were looking for, but Gun didn't know if the could trust him.

The girls watched as comprehension, sadness, sympathy and understanding appeared on his face. "You lost your parents didn't you?" he said gently. Gun nodded stiffly. "I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I promise you, I can take you the Sky Dragons" he said in the same gentle tone.

"Pinkie promise?" Elena asked as she held up her pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise." Connor said smiling as he hooked his own pinkie around Elena's, and shook it gently.

Still in quandary Gun assessed her options. She unlike Elena knew that a pinkie promise meant moot to most, but she didn't have many other options. Sure they had gil, but it wouldn't last them forever. Both she and Elena needed food, and lodging, so most of there money would be used on that. From what she had seen things here were pretty expensive, so the money they had taken wouldn't last long.

Connor say the look of resignation on Guns face, "So, you want to come?" he asked. Gun hesitated for a second before nodding. "Can you wait a few minutes, so we can grab our stuff" Elena asked as she practically bounced from excitement, they were going to join the group she revered.

Connor gave a genuine chuckle, "Of course small fry" he said humorously. Elena pouted "I'm not a fry. I may be small, but I'm not a fry. Fries are yummy, they made out of potatoes. I'm not made out of potato." Elena said. Even Gun had smile at this, Elena looked really cute when she pouted.

After they retrieved the backpacks, Connor led them to a nice looking house. Entering a large hall the two sisters realised that it was the dining room, there were rows and of tables occupied by many adults and children.

Gun and Elena were surprised; there were dozens and dozens of other children. All of them looked happy and relaxed. Connor led them to two empty spaces on the dinner table, he sat with them. Gun and Elena looked at the food in front of them it looked really good. They only had eaten dry supplies like chips, as Gun had wanted to save their gil. Connor seemed to notice their hesitation, "Go on dig in, it was made to be eaten" he urged. Needing no more prompting they dug in with vigour.

After dinner, Connor told them they would be taught how to look after themselves. They would be educated, trained in fighting, taught how to use computers, weapons and many other skills which were deemed necessary by the group.

Connor also told them that if they wanted to stay here all they would have to do was learn all these things to best of their ability. They didn't have to decide know, but they had till morning. Of course nothing in the world comes free, the children being young didn't even think about the price till it was too late.

In the morning the Gun and Elena told Connor that they wanted to stay. Neither noticed that the sad smile that appeared on Connor's face. The girls didn't know what they had committed themselves to, none of the children here did. Connor had a feeling that even _he_ didn't know what the Sky Dragons were really after.

Connor was old enough to know that only people who were desperate were here. To be honest, the building only housed those who had no other options. In a warped way this was the only family he had, and he would rather have a dysfunctional family than none at all.

_End Flash back_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well that didn't take that long" Reno said. Ellie rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered if he had lost one too many brain cells during their many. Elena had stopped when they were kids, obviously more had happened when they had grown older.

Tseng however was thinking. Gun had certainly left out that detail when she had applied to be a Turk. Perhaps that would explain how the now infamous gang had always just avoided being caught.

It was true that the Turks had caught some of the gang, but those that were captured, were merely pawns. Pawns that didn't know anything of use. If Tseng had learned one thing about chest, pawns always go first. When Gun had been alive had she been a traitor?

* * *

A/N Yes my muse seems to be on an updating spree I wonder how long it'll last. Please Vote of you haven't already I REALLY need to know if it's Relena or Tslena. Oh and Review please.


End file.
